The Quiz Results
by BANG-it's Revy
Summary: Sasuke convinces Naruto to take the quiz on a website. Now, how does Naruto feel when he gets his results? Hinted SasuNaru. Alternate Universe. One shot. Inspired by SemeUke. com !


Alright~ Well, hopefully this turns out well. I was thinking about it in school the day after I took the quiz on , and well, this is just...spontaneousness that I thought up because of the situation I was in. Alternate Universe. SasuNaru implied. Don't like it? Don't read it.

Disclaimer :: I don't own Naruto or . If I did...well..the world would be a very different place...heh heh..

_________________________________________________________________________________

"I think you should take it," spoke the silken voice of a male through the cell phone that Naruto held to his ear by his shoulder. The blond, who hadn't been paying much attention to what Sasuke was saying, was caught off guard by this statement and immediately thought perverted things that could have been what Sasuke was speaking about.

"Uh...what?" Naruto asked, and slapped his forehead. _Yeah, real smart one..._ he thought and sighed lightly.

Sasuke scoffed from his side of the phone, and Naruto could almost see him rolling his eyes and shaking his head. "You weren't listening to me, were you, dobe?"

"Uhhh...maybe!" he exclaimed defensively, and Sasuke chuckled.

"Whatever." There was a pause, before Sasuke continued. "You should take the quiz," he said simply.

"What quiz?"

"SemeUke .com, idiot. You really weren't listening, were you?"

Naruto quieted at the thought. He remembered seeing that website on many occasions and almost clicked on it, but he held himself back. Plus, that would be pretty humiliating for him. Sasuke considered himself to be seme in their little "relationship", anyway, so if he got anything else, it would prove the Uchiha right, and Naruto didn't want that. Not at all.

"Why?" he asked, half paying attention and the other half paying attention to the words he typed into his computer.

"Because I said so."

"Oh, yeah. Now I'm so enthustic* to take that quiz."

"It's _enthused_, dobe."

Naruto groaned. "That's what I said!"

Silence once more. Then, from Sasuke's end: "Take the quiz."

"Ugh, fine!" Naruto typed in the website's name before heading to the purple clad site, realizing it couldn't be as bad as he had expected. He sighed in relief for that.

"Unless you're afraid to see what you'll get?"

He snorted in response. "Yeah, right! Whatever I get, it'll probably be...uh.." He didn't like talking about dumb things like this with Sasuke. _Bastard._ Naruto thought and clicked on the link to the quiz.

"Well, call me back when you get your results."

"Fine," Naruto said, once more not paying much attention as he flipped his cell phone shut.

Pause, click. Pause, click. Pause, click. This went on twenty one times before the thing was finally over, and he grinned to himself as he thought of the result. _Ha! Watch, I'll be seme and Sasuke's gonna get it rubbed in his damn face!_ Naruto thougth with a devious look before clicking the button.

He frowned when he saw the result. Oh, no no no! That was _not_ supposed to happen. He was supposed to get a result different than that! Almost anything would be better!

Naruto frantically searched the site, looking over the profiles for the different semes and ukes. For this, he felt really dumb, but went along with it anyway, really wanting to figure out how the hell this happened.

* * *

Naruto didn't call Sasuke that night.

The Uchiha smirked at the thought. "He must not have gotten what he wanted. Hmph. Baka..." Sasuke muttered with a chuckle.

* * *

The next day**, Naruto came into school like nothing had happened, living through the morning routine of greeting Kiba with a high-five, being yelled at by Anko for being late to class, and stealing a few of Chouji's chips before going to his homeroom class, taking a seat by a few familiar faces.

"So?" Sasuke asked from the seat behind him.

Naruto turned around and blinked. "What?"

"The quiz, dobe. What'd you get?"

Naruto stared at him and innocently cocked his head to the side. "What quiz?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "The only one you took yesterday and couldn't possibly fail."

The blond pretended not to hear his comment and shrugged. "Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

Sasuke raised a brow. "Tell the truth."

As much as Naruto didn't want to, he knew that if he didn't, then Sasuke wouldn't bother him about it or anything. Of course not. He wasn't like that. Though, he might ask a few others to ask Naruto until he got fed up. Or even worse! (Naruto doesn't want to explain what the 'worse' thing might be, for fear of making the readers tilt their heads to the side in questioning, trying to figure out if that was even possible.)

"I'm the..." Naruto began, quieted, then opened his mouth once more to speak before the bell rang. With that he jumped up and scuttled away, never so glad to hear the bell to switch classes in his life, and probably wouldn't ever be so relieved again.

Sasuke watched as the blond darted off, and shook his head. He would find out eventually. _Or maybe very soon..._he thought as a smirk graced his lips.

* * *

A.N. :: Yay~

Well, that's over with. If you tilt your head to the side and read carefully, you'll be able to figure out what Naruto got on the quiz. It's not that big a deal, but I know some people might want to know (-cough-thiskagome-cough-)

Both things with asterisks beside them are things that can be related to a school day with thiskagome and I.

* Our PE teacher doesn't know English.

** I love quoting her stories.

That is all! This is only my second story to be put on fanfiction, so love me and send reviews!

-Revy


End file.
